Miraculous Breakdance
by GhostlyPotato
Summary: Based on Starry Cove's breakdance au from Tumblr. I'm rubbish at art but I'm pretty good with writing. Starry Cove, I love your au and I wanted to bring it to life through a story. I don't own the au or Miraculous Ladybug.
Ladybug Breakdance Au

As Adrien got to the bottom of the concrete steps in the dark of night, he looked down one last time at the paper in his hands.

 _You've been invited. Miraculous Dance Club. This is a secret society so keep it under wraps, but remember to dress to dance. Fourth building, down the stairs, under the broken LED sign. Nine o'clock._

The address, in Adrien's opinion, could've been specified better. _Secret society._ That was the part that caught his attention. Adrien pulled his hood farther over his head. If it was meant to be a secret, then that probably meant he had to dress the part. He wore a black hoodie with matching pants to boot. As Adrien lifted his hand to knock on the large, metal door, he noticed the leftover black face paint on his fingers.

He knocked twice.

The door creaked open just enough for a head to poke out. "Invitation?" Whoever this was, they had blue face paint covering their eyes and a backwards, red cap.

Adrien held out the paper he had found in his locker earlier that day. The guy shone a black light over it. The word "legit" appeared on it. The guy smiled excitedly and opened the door all the way. "I'm the Bubbler. Welcome to Miraculous, man." The Bubbler put a hand on his chin and looked Adrien up and down. "Let's call you Chat Noir."

"Chat… Noir?" Adrien asked, testing out the name.

"Security reasons. No one knows anyone's identity here. Follow me." The Bubbler gestured. He began walking down a dark hall with Chat in tow.

Chat looked down at his invitation now in the Bubbler's hand as they walked. "So… who sent the invitation?"

The Bubbler smirked. They all asked that question. "No one knows. None of us has ever met them." He turned and looked at Chat. "But we call them the Master." They stopped at another door. "Welcome to Club Miraculous." The Bubbler opened the door.

Chat's heartrate stopped and sped up all at the same time. Bright lights colored the ceiling, florescent paint covered the walls and the floors, loud music blared through large speakers that hooked up to a DJ stand, and smack dab in the middle of the room was a dance floor. But the people, that was the real show stopper. All of them diverse, all of them having a good time, and all of them dancing in their own form of hip-hop.

Chat smiled. Right at that moment, he knew he just walked into his new favorite place.

The Bubbler pulled out a microphone that was incidentally in his pocket. "Can I have everyone's attention?" He grabbed Chat's wrist and held it in the air. "This is our newbie, Chat Noir." Chat gulped as he noticed that everyone seemed to simultaneously smirk. "Now Chat here doesn't know our ritual. So I'll explain it to him." Everyone in the room lined up into a single row. "This is your first day, so you have to pick one person to battle against. If you win, you're in. But if you lose… well, you're still in but with a consequence, you'll know if you lose. Now, take your pick."

Chat's eyes searched through the people in front of him. None seemed to really fit. None seemed to really stand out… Chat took back that thought immediately when his eyes landed on her. Black and red polka dot top and dark hair in two pigtails. She practically radiated confidence. In her stance, in her face, in her aura. Chat's body did it before his brain could process it. He pointed straight at her.

"Mr. Chat Noir has challenged Ladybug!" The Bubbler shouted. Shouts erupted from the rest of the members as they gathered around the dancefloor, Ladybug striding to the middle. Bubbler covered the mic with his hand. "Good luck. You're defiantly going to need it." He whispered to Chat.

"Why would I-?" Chat started but he didn't get to finish his question because he was abruptly shoved to the middle of the dancefloor. The Bubbler took his place at the DJ stand.

"You have three minutes to out-dance the other." Bubbler announced. "Timebreaker, start the clock."

A girl with half her hair up saluted with two fingers. "Will do." She set a watch that she had hanging from her neck. "And… Ready, set, now!" Her arm sliced down through the air.

From the DJ stand, loud music that you could feel in your chest began pouring from the speakers. Ladybug started. She stared straight into Chat's eyes. Chat felt his muscles lock. Her piercing, blue stare was enough to make anyone freeze. How could one move with such an enticing person in their presence?

He was broken out of his trance by the yell of, "Come on, Chat Noir!" coming from the audience. He didn't know who said it, but it worked. Chat's body moved of its own accord, much like it has since he first started dancing, back when he was finally old enough to walk. The music and the cheers seemed to drown out as Chat and Ladybug danced around one another. They seemed almost in sync. Their heartrates aligned with each other's and at that moment, the world was just the two of them.

Eye contact. That seemed to be Ladybug's strong suit. She made sure her eyes never left Chat's bewildered green ones. Her blue gaze seemed to bewitch him, and Chat briefly wondered if she could read minds. He was so entranced that he didn't realize she had gotten the upper hand. The timer went off. Heavy breathing, sweat dripping off the both of them, Chat was on the floor with Ladybug above him. She was smiling. Her eyes never left his.

Ladybug stood up and held out a hand. Chat took it without thinking. Both upright and breath slowing to an even pace, Ladybug lifted Chat's chin with a single finger. "I win." Was all she said to him before turning on her heal and walking off the dancefloor. "Illustrator, you know what to do."

A guy with red hair tied back, grabbed onto a rope he had been eagerly standing next to. "With pleasure." As the Illustrator pulled the rope, Chat looked up in time to find the reason this place was covered in florescent paint.


End file.
